Brotherly Love
by Weazillah
Summary: Buck doing what he does best. Acting as the little adorable British leech that Rudy hates so dearly. - Hope it's good and all, I'm a little rusty here XD


A/N: Psssshhhh...sooooo...those of who that knew me, (which I highly doubt any of you do) I used to be Xx-Icey-xX, TheGreaterSheWeasel, IceAgeLover...the one that homed that...crazy, obsessive, abnormally strong, British red-headed she-weasel named Brandi...yeah, that chick...and I ended up having two fursonas, both which came to an untimely but quick death, Samantha and Icey...I threw up a little bit in my mouth just then...a load of awkward just exploded everywhere, but it's enjoyably awkward, so it's all good. If I get any other ideas for any type of...anything, it'll be about Buck, most likely. He's practically...engraved his initials in my head in sparkly blue writing...but, I love it~...I'm making a Buck fursuit, that I intend on annoying people, being an all-out funny spaz, and getting plenty of ladies in, at Nekocon...sooo, it should be fun, yes XD

WHHEUUUUEEWW~

...enough, dilly-dallying, I'm excited. I feel like my little fangirly self again. Let's just get into it, shall we?

* * *

He stopped grazing his knife along the tiny wooden sculpture. He loosened his grip and tossed it into the pile. That had been the 12th one in the same 20 minutes. All dinosaurs, with the occasional pineapple thrown in there.

He pulled out another splinter that had managed to make it's way in his fingers...

Eh. No biggie.

Having your eye ripped out by a dinosaur, kind of changes a person. Pain was never the limit.

Man's got skills.

As well, he should. He's been stuck down there for a while now, one needs a pass time. It had been getting pretty lonesome ever since the herd left, more lonely than usual anyways. Nighttime's always the worst; everyone's asleep, the rocks, some dinosaurs. Only the ones that wanted to eat him more than usual were awake, which, in Buck's case was a everyday routine...but, it's harder to get them to listen. He'd been used to being alone and all, he doesn't like other mammals, "stepping on his lawn". That whole talking to inanimate objects trip was getting a little moldy, even he felt it was...stupid. But, let's not forget, stupid is the new genius in his mind, so as soon as the bad thought would come into play, he'd push it right back out. He liked his inanimate friends, boring as they may be.

...and then, Cornflake would push it right back in.

_"I told you you should've went with them, man...but, you never listen."_

Buck lounged back, resting his head on a nearby tree, and twirled his knife around in his fingers.

Oh, goodie.

His very own little brain hamster came to honor him with more words of wisdom. It was very hard to achieve one of these. Only the most deranged and in need of guidance were granted with one of the little sarcastic things. It took Buck three months, exactly.

_"Are you in one of your moods again?"_

Buck remained silent.

_"...AWWW. You're having your little man period thing. That's so cuuute."_

"..."

_"It's okay, hun...what worried me, was that you were so late."_

Buck slammed his head back against the tree.

_"AAHH! Okay-okay!-Chill. I die; you go braindead, pal...more braindead than usual."_

Buck blinked slowly.

_"Listen, all I'm trying to do is give you a little, ya' know, incite and reassurance here. I don't need the negativity, bro. What ever happened to that upbeat cockney attitude?"_

"You ate it."

_"Oh, yeah. Heh...that's right."_

"Go away."

_"But, I wanna be here for you, man. I love you."_

"..."

_"...and how 'bout those pineapples, right? If I had longer limbs, I'd be nudging you suggestively."_

Those pineapples. Why'd he have to bring them up? Buck's impregnated at least 5 of them.

How, I do not know.

_"...you and that saber guy had something going on right?"_

Buck made a face. The kind that you'd made if you'd seen something mildly horrifying and confusing.

_"Hey, I'm not judging. I saw you gazing into his eyes, you little flirt. He's into Brits, I can tell."_

Buck told Cornflake to do something not nice.

_"Hey!...Hey!...There's no need for profanity, Buckminster. I'm only calling it like it is, if you go both ways, that's fine with me."_

"...what?" He scrunched up his face.

_"It's cool. Really, it is."_

Although, it proved no point to try to argue with him, Buck opened his mouth-

A tree fell over in the distance, heavy footsteps were soon followed.

_"Op! If that ain't some trippy-that's your territory, dude. Later!"_

Cornflake fizzled out of Buck's imagination as he always did when danger was afoot. Buck grasped his knife again and just laid there. He's seen it all really. The scariest thing he's ever seen was a brachiosaur laying eggs. He still shudders till this day.

The words "grody" and "traumatizing" crossed his mind and just kinda sat there in his cranium. He never liked witnessing eggs being lain, or birth in general, it was a horror movie to him. Sure, AFTER the baby's born and/or hatched, it's all gumdrops and adorable-ness with him, but...witnessing...

He pushed it out. This time Cornflake, wasn't there to throw it back on in there.

A familiar face broke it's way through the foliage.

Rudy.

...Snowflake.

"RUDY!" Buck squeaked, his voice cracked a little, his ears perked up.

The words "oh" and "shite" crossed Rudy's mind.

He backed out of the foliage and headed back the way he came. All he wanted was some sleep, some peace and quiet, away from this...annoying bump in his life. If only he hadn't of clawed his eye out, he never would've had to deal with him. Everyday he had to deal with this. Buck would come out of nowhere and whip his vine out. Knife in hand; scaring Rudy, half to death. Rudy, in turn would attack, as any normal dinosaur would.

Sure, it's fun and all, but then comes the riding...

Buck would literally ride on his back, as if he owned the poor fellow.

It was degrading in Rudy's opinion. He didn't want to deal with his shenanigans at the moment. Like, a retired grandfather he wanted some TLC, away from the caffeinated grandchild. Rudy was getting a little ancient. I mean, it's not even a grudge match anymore, his beef with Buck was long gone, it was just a boy and his dog roughhousing around.

Rudy hated this.

He had just found a nice spot to lie down, nestled under some heavy trees. His head lying on a rock. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them up again seconds later, to see an underbiten smile in his face.

"You know, I love you, right?" Buck said, patting Rudy on the head.

Rudy snorted.

"Yeah, I know, the whole "knife-happy" thing can get a little confusing."

"You dinosaurs...you're not very smart, you know."

Rudy glared up at him.

"But, ya' know-might as well clear the water here. Wouldn't want you eating me in my sleep."

Rudy rested his head the other way, praying for him to leave. He was in no mood to rebel or resist, he just wanted some peace and quiet.

"...what does that mean?" He flattened his ears.

"I mean, I know it's been hinted before, but...you really want to eat me?" His poked his bottom lip out, it wiggled.

Rudy groaned.

"I thought this bad blood was set aside, man!" He flung his arms into the air, falling backwards off of the log, he was sitting on. "I thought we moved on!"

"After I told you I loved you!" He said, from lying on the ground.

He rolled over a few times and made loud frustrated noises.

"C'MON. That took...a lot." He sat up. "I mean, you're like a brother to me...a less handsome and less charming, lazy brother...in need of anger management."

Rudy was getting more annoyed with every sentence.

"I expected this from Vikki, I've seen the inside of her mouth MULTIPLE times...but...you? An eye for a tooth, man, that's a pact."

He punched Rudy in his left shoulder haunch. Rudy snapped his head back to Buck, growling.

"No, don't pull that...BS, guilt-trip stuff on me, you know what you meant." He punched him again in his shoulder.

Rudy snarled at him. He, honestly, didn't want to fight back, but this was getting ridiculous.

"-and all this bloody time, here I was, thinking you actually cared." He was about to punch him again-

-Rudy snapped at him. Buck dodged out of the way, teeth grazing his fur. He fell back on his elbows and stared up at him. After a moment of silence, his face melted into the universal "aww" face.

"You do care?"

Rudy groaned even loader and turned his head back around. There was no winning with him...

"Heh...Whew...Oh my God, man. Don't screw with me like that." He flung his head back and looked up the sky with relief. He laughed aloud.

Rudy rolled his eyes.

Buck hopped back over the log and looked at Rudy, putting his paws on his snout. He rested his head on it, as well, just staring at the albino dinosaur. Rudy was starting to feel uncomfortable, he shifted back a little bit and his eyes scrolled around. He hoped to God that he wouldn't kiss him.

"Hey..."

Rudy blinked.

"Looooovee yoooouuu~"

With that, he poked him on the forehead and smiled.

"We should make this a regular thing. Me, you. Chatting and all...ya' know, aside from all the fun, you and me have in the daytime, it's be nice to...talk...besides, I think your tooth makes a marvelous addition to my attire."

He posed and admired himself. Rudy roared at him, saliva flying at Buck, blowing his fur back. Buck froze in his position.

"...glad you agree, mate. Glad you agree." He nodded and patted him on his snout. "It's nice to have some feedback."

Rudy narrowed his eyes at Buck, as to say, "piss off".

"What? You're looking at me all...scary-like."

Rudy growled.

"Pfft-what? You got a date in the morning or somethin', old man? Tch-please."

Rudy started to stand up.

"My bad, Snowflake, I didn't know you were gonna get all defensive." Buck raised his hands up, the way you would, if you had the police with guns to your head.

Rudy rushed his head down, mouth agate, teeth out, and snapped at Buck again, more fierce than before. Buck jumped back and pushed his paws down on Rudy's snout, closing it. Rudy slid Buck back a few feet, his own feet digging into the dirt, making a trail.

"No, no. None of this, now." Buck shook his finger at him, still keeping pressure Rudy. "We have all day, now don't we?"

Rudy groaned and pried his snout free from Buck's grasp, shaking off. Might as well, get ready for the embarrassment now. Rudy turned around and smacked Buck away with his tail. "See you later" echoed along as he flew...then, came the "ow" and the sound of some trees flapping around. Rudy sighed with relief and got settled again, back against the rock...the only problem was...the sun was already starting to shine through the ice above.

He looked away from it...only to see the underbiten hermit smiling that smile, once again.


End file.
